


The Sweetest Thing

by starlight_and_seafire



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [67]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Mention of children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_and_seafire/pseuds/starlight_and_seafire
Summary: Rey has a sweet tooth.Rey also has Poe wrapped around her little finger.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588837
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	The Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For the Damerey Daily 3/7/20 prompt: “Hate that nickname. Addicted to lemon bars. I’m in!”

“Please, sweetums?”

“They’ll never eat their dinner if we stop at the bakery,” he says, squinting at Rey, amused. She’s not really the type to use pet names.

“Pretty please, pumpkin?”

A chorus of small voices chime in from their backseat.

Poe’s starting to feel outnumbered.

“Pretty, pretty please, my sweet cupcake?”

Poe sighs. “If I give in, will you stop with those horrid nicknames?”

Rey looks like the cat that ate the canary. Or more accurately, the cat that got the cream. “Of course.”

Half an hour later, a virtual smorgasbord of treats are laid out in front of them and they all gorge themselves on sweets.

And if Rey rushes back in as they’re leaving “for just one thing,” he can’t really be upset with her for making them wait either.

Not when she comes out with a smile and desserts for just the two of them later.


End file.
